


La Liberté dont ils rêvent depuis si longtemps

by courfeyrac_princess_glitter



Series: Let me dream with the stars [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A mix between the brick and the movie, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Era, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are just best friends, Grantaire isn't here but we all know here he is, I'm Sorry, M/M, On The Barricade, Originally written for my best friend, That's implied but, There's nooot really any enjoltaire but you know., Who kiss each other sometimes, Yes they all die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfeyrac_princess_glitter/pseuds/courfeyrac_princess_glitter
Summary: Il ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas paniquer. De toute façon, c’était ainsi que les choses allaient finir, ils le savaient tous. Mais entre les suppositions et la dure réalité, c'était tellement difficile. Et puis, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, à peine sortis du lycée, comment auraient-ils pu n'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une chance de réussir ?Le monde était cruel, il le savait maintenant.Ou, Courfeyrac et le 5 et 6 juin 1832.





	La Liberté dont ils rêvent depuis si longtemps

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas dormi de la nuit dernière pour écrire ce texte. Étais-ce une bonne idée ? Absolument pas. Je regrette ? Non plus, mais j'ai sommeil maintenant.  
> C'est ma première fanfiction sur Ao3 ! Avant, j'étais sur wattpad (honte à moi), et j'ai découvert ce site grâce à ma merveilleuse meilleure amie, et je compte bien reprendre ma carrière dans les fanfictions maintenant !  
> Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Préparez les mouchoirs, et une peluche, parce que c'est assez douloureux (comme pour vous à lire que pour moi ça a été à écrire.)

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Surtout pas paniquer. De toute façon, c’était ainsi que les choses allaient finir, ils le savaient tous. Mais entre les suppositions et la dure réalité, c'était tellement difficile. Et puis, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, à peine sortis du lycée, comment auraient-ils pu n'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une chance de réussir ?  
Le monde était cruel, il le savait maintenant. 

Le premier à tomber, du moins qu'ils aient remarqué, avait été Jean Prouvaire. Jehan. Le poète.  
Après que Marius ait fait arrêter l'assaut grâce à sa brillante idée, - Il avait vu les visages d'Enjolras et Combeferre se décomposer en le voyant approcher la torche du baril de poudre. Et avait du les retenir d'aller tuer Marius, ensuite - les sauvant au passage lui et Gavroche, ils avaient fait l'appel. Introuvable. Ni parmi les blessés, ni parmi les cadavres. Ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle, et il avait paniqué. Jehan. Son précieux Jehan. Iel ne pouvait pas être le premier des Amis à partir, n'est-ce pas ? Son souffle se fit plus difficile, et il se tourna vers Combeferre, cherchant du réconfort. Il le vit parler avec Enjolras, il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il avait comme l'impression d'être dans un brouillard. Puis ils entendirent un bruit. Jehan.  
Au loin, devant la barricade, on entendit des fusils se charger et une jeune personne crier « Vive la France ! Vive l'avenir ! » avant qu'un bruit devenu que trop familier retentisse dans toute la rue.  
Il plongea dans les bras de son meilleur ami. 

Le deuxième fut Bahorel. Après un deuxième appel, puis un troisième, on découvrit son corps tout proche de la barricade.  
Bahorel était un peu plus grand que lui. Il faisait de la boxe avec Grantaire, était à l'école de droit sans l'être - Il se souvenait d'une longue discussion avec Enjolras, un soir au Café Musain, ou lui, Bahorel et Bossuet avaient expliqué le pourquoi de leurs études. Ou de leurs non-études, dans le cas de Bahorel -, riait, aimait la violence des révolutions. Aimait Feuilly.  
Il observa Feuilly pousser les autres pour atteindre ce qu'il restait de son amant. Dans un profond silence, il l'avait embrassé sur le front, et était retourné à son poste. Aucune larme n'avait coulé. A quoi cela aurait servi ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Et lui, il paniquait, paniquait comme jamais il n'avait paniqué. Si la Révolution impliquait de perdre un à un ses amis, sa famille, alors il refusait. C'était égoïste, bien-sûr, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus perdre personne. Son cœur lui faisait déjà mal.  
Puis il entendit Gavroche chanter, et il reprit espoir. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Pour tout les enfants comme Gavroche, qui ne vivent qu'à travers des jeux et des chansons. Pour enfin leur donner la Liberté dont ils rêvent depuis si longtemps. Pour qu'ils ne subissent plus d'injustice. Les Amis de l'ABC avait été crée pour éduquer les enfants, après tout.

Il vit Éponine dans les bras de Marius. Et son cœur se brisa un peu. A la barricade, peu de gens connaissaient la jeune fille. Lui, fidèle à sa réputation de connaître presque tout Paris - Et surtout, dû à sa proximité avec Gavroche, Éponine étant sa grande sœur -, la connaissait. Il l'avait vu regarder Marius avec amour, il l'avait vu réprimander son frère après une bêtise, il l'avait vu se disputer et partir avec Montparnasse, il avait vu les traitements que les Thénardiers lui faisaient subir. Il pensa un instant à aller aider Marius. Puis renonça. A quoi cela servait ? Il devait aller voir Enjolras, de toute façon. Et voler un baiser à Combeferre. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire.  
Combien de victimes il allait encore falloir avant que la Garde Nationale arrête leur massacre ? Des dizaines ? La barricade était de moins en moins peuplée, et les membres de la Garde de plus en plus nombreux. Supériorité numérique, il avait entendu une voix - peut-être dans sa tête - murmurer.  
C'est cette nuit là qu'il se rendit enfin compte d'une chose. Ils allaient mourir. Ils avaient sacrifiés leurs vies pour la révolution. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ?  
Pas le moins du monde.  
Ils allaient libérer le peuple. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. 

Mais il y avait eu Gavroche.  
C'était le jour d'après la première attaque. Ils avaient faim, ils avaient soif, ils étaient fatigués et il leur manquait des munitions. Au point ou, si la Garde Nationale décidait de lancer une nouvelle attaque, ils étaient fini. Il ferma fort les yeux. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer d'en avoir plus, de la poudre ! Mais ça avait été déjà si dangereux de récupérer celle qu'ils avaient. Ils ne voulaient pas se risquer à une arrestation avant d'avoir pu ne serais-ce que débuter les Barricades.  
La plupart, incluant Combeferre, retournèrent à leurs postes, tandis que les autres, l'incluant, cherchaient désespérément une solution.  
Un murmure parcourut la barricade. Il se stoppa pour lever les yeux vers son amant, avant de regarder tout ceux perchés sur les tables et chaises composant leur protection. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Il grimpa à son tour, et se figea. Une voix enfantine chantonnait devant la barricade, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il eut l'impression que son corps allait lâcher complètement. Gavroche. Son petit frère, son bébé, son enfant. Devant la barricade, chantant à tue-tête, récupérant des munitions comme-ci de rien n'était. Son petit ange, devant la Garde Nationale prête à tirer.  
Combeferre posa une main sur son torse, comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  
Et il paniqua.  
Il était conscient que descendre le récupérer n'allait qu'aggraver la situation, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir absolument le sauver. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne méritait pas tout ça, il ne méritait pas de mourir comme eux autre, il avait encore toute une adolescence devant lui. Tout se passa très vite. Une seconde, il se débattait pour courir chercher Gavroche, celle d'après, il était entouré des bras de Combeferre qui le retenaient fermement et qui le berçaient doucement, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Il n'avait même pas conscience de pleurer.  
Une dernière détonation se fit entendre, et le chanson se coupa net. Gavroche était parti. Et lui, il était détruit. 

Quelque minutes plus tard, la Garde Nationale attaquait à nouveau. 

Le deuxième assaut avait été final pour leur sort. Ils avaient essayé de survivre. Fuir, plutôt. En toquant aux portes des maisons, désespérés, la peur de mourir leur nouant le ventre. Personne ne leur avait ouvert. Avaient fermé leurs volets. Et les avaient laisser comme avait fait le reste du peuple.  
Tout d'abord, il y avait eu Joly, puis Bossuet près de lui. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre un instant, en les voyant allongé sur le sol l'un contre l'autre. C'était déchirant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Musichetta, qui les attendait sûrement au Café Musain, comme ils l'avaient tous promis. 

«  Vous n'êtes que des idiots !  
\- Musichetta-  
\- Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas aller mourir là bas ! Je refuse !  
\- 'Chetta, on ne va pas-  
\- Il y aura forcément des morts, Bossuet. Et je n'ai pas envie que vous en fassiez parti.  
\- 'Chetta ! Respire, chérie, s'il te plaît.. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t’inquiéter, le peuple va nous aider, et puis regarde on pourra soigner les blessés..  
\- On a gagné d'avance, 'Chetta !  
\- Pffrr. Vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant, vous m'entendez ? Et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre vous ! Et surtout toi, Enjolras, tu as intérêt à me les ramener et à te ramener saint et sauf !  
\- Promis. »

Ils avaient rompus leur promesse. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal, évidemment, donc ils avaient promis de ne pas mourir, de revenir, mais chacun savait que c’était faux. Il les observa encore un instant, incapable de bouger. Joly et Bossuet. Le premier couple des Amis. Du plus loin dont il se souvenait, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Joly, hypocondriaque mais médecin, aidait Bossuet, la personne la plus malchanceuse au monde, à ne pas l'être totalement. Ils se complétaient. Ils étaient amoureux. Un peu comme Combeferre et lui.  
Feuilly tomba juste derrière lui, s'effondrant comme un pantin désarticulé. Enjolras aurait hurlé. 

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose: Aucun de ses amis n’étaient morts instantanément après avoir été touché. Ils souffraient, lentement, doucement, jusqu'à leur mort.  
C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place, tant ses jambes tremblaient sous la panique. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace d'Enjolras, Combeferre ou même Grantaire. Juste lui. Seul. Encore vivant.  
Il paniqua encore plus. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir seul ? La solitude avait toujours été son pire cauchemar. Et la mort lui avait toujours fais peur. Les deux combinés le faisait paniquer. Il devait trouver Combeferre. Ferre, Ferre, Ferre, Ferre.  
Puis, il le vit entrer dans le Corinthe accompagné d'Enjolras. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Comment faire autrement ? Si il ne se dépêchait pas, il mourrait seul. Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas besoin de parler, ils savaient. C'était fini pour eux. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux de débout à la dernière des Barricades. Plus qu'eux pour montrer que même coincé, ils savaient se battre. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord d'un regard. Se battre jusqu'à la mort. Rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort.  
Rapidement, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du cabaret. Ils firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour résister. Jeter des objets qui passaient par là, barricader - décidément, ils n'allaient faire que des barricades jusqu'à la fin – les portes, tout. Et quand, épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. La Garde Nationale était juste en dessous d'eux. Il prit d'une main celle d'Enjolras, de l'autre celle de Combeferre, la détonation retentit comme à travers eux, et soudain-

 

«  'FERRE ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile, entrecoupée de sanglot, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur battant comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna instinctivement vers l'autre moitié occupée de son lit. Son meilleur ami le regardait. On voyait dans son regard qu'il paniquait légèrement - Comme à chacune de ses crises d'angoisses - et qu'il ne comprenait pas trop la situation, mais malgré ça, il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Le brun s'effondra sans attendre contre Combeferre. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de s'exprimer correctement, alors il s'accrocha désespérément au tshirt du châtain, et leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. 'Ferre sembla comprendre immédiatement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du plus petit, déposant parfois quelques baisers dans les boucles brunes, et lui chuchota quelques mots pour le calmer. Combeferre était le seul à savoir comment le calmer durant ses crises, avec évidemment Enjolras. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans eux..

«  Shhhht.. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, d'accord ? Tu es avec moi, il ne peut rien t'arriver.. Tu veux que je t'aide à reprendre ta respiration ? Ou un verre d'eau ? »

Il secoua la tête, encore un peu dans les vapes de son cauchemar. Rien n'était réel, pas vrai ? Personne n'était mort, il n'y avait aucune barricade, aucun garde national, pas de coup de feux ni de canon. Pourtant.. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Pas que ses mains, d'ailleurs, tout son corps était comme sur vibreur, et il lui était impossible de se calmer. Combeferre continua de presser de doux baisers dans ses cheveux, mais aussi sur ses joues et dans son cou. Courfeyrac ne voulait plus jamais partir loin de ses bras. Il était mort à côté de lui, bordel. Ils étaient tous morts. Ils étaient..

«  Vous étiez tous morts. Tous. D'abord Jehan, ils l'ont pris en otage et je te promets qu'on a essayé d'aller le sauver mais c'était trop tard, puis Bahorel, et Éponine dans les bras de Marius- Et Gavroche, oh mon dieu Gavroche.. J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais tu m'as retenu, tu n'aurais pas du me retenir, j'aurais pu mourir pour le sauver, tu comprends ? Il est tellement jeune, il méritait pas de finir comme ça, ce n'est qu'un gamin putain.. Et...Et puis après ils ont attaqués et on a essayé de s'enfuir en toquant on toquant aux portes, mais personne ne nous a ouvert et tout le monde est mort, Joly et Bossuet et Feuilly et on s'est enfuis avec Enjy dans le Corinthe pour essayer de survivre mais ils ont tirés à travers le plancher, Ferre, le putain de plancher et on- tu- »

Combeferre le berçait toujours, chassant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux sombres du plus petit. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué du cauchemar, qui semblait pourtant si réel et si douloureux, comme-ci il pouvait sentir la poudre, ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie, le sang collant à ses vêtements, même une fois éveillé. C'était terrifiant. 

«  Chhhht.. C'est rien, darling.. On est tous passer par là... Il te faut juste un petit temps pour t'en remettre, et je t'en reparlerais à ce moment là, d'accord ? Tu te sens capable de te rendormir ?  
\- Tu restes avec moi ?  
\- Toujours. »

Et, malgré son cauchemar trop réel, l'odeur et la chaleur de son meilleur ami étaient bien trop présentes pour que Courfeyrac ne se rendorme pas instantanément.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore désolé.
> 
>  
> 
> (Ps: c'est le début d'une looongue série de fanfiction, les enfants !)


End file.
